<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>双苍：分担 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550599">双苍：分担</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>注意：同时存在，两个个体，但是一个个体分离出来的。所以分离出来的【欲望】将会用【苍叶】表示一样的名字。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seragaki Aoba/Sly Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>双苍：分担</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>苍叶下班后接到了一通电话，弄得他都没有把梳起的头发放下来，就立刻跑去了商场里。蓝色的马尾跟着他跑动的速度来回摇摆，而脚步却没放缓，很有目的性的抵达了商场一层对外开放的游戏厅。<br/>他走进光线并不明亮的房间，里面各种游戏的屏幕和彩灯都非常显眼。从外面看不出来，不过进来后里面人还挺多的。<br/>绕开娃娃机之类的游戏箱，他很清楚要找的人会喜欢玩什么，当然他也知道对方八成已经意识到自己找过来了。<br/>果然，苍叶很快就找到了那个独自一人享乐的身影，蓝色的头发和他一模一样，但在灯光下看不真切。<br/>对方没搭理他，而是骑在模拟的摩托上，在操控台上带着屏幕里的角色在跑道上往前冲，游戏内容非常惊险。若是真的起在摩托上驰骋，想必他肯定能很快成为高手。<br/>苍叶没忙着打断他，毕竟他知道对方也很讨厌被打断。只是这点时间的话，苍叶本人还是非常宽容和耐心的，所以他只是抱着胳膊站在那里围观着屏幕的进度。<br/>YOU WIN的字样跃出屏幕，配合着欢呼声和彩纸。可模拟摩托车上的人却像是还没尽兴，只是平淡的直起身，坐在车座上叹了口气。当然，他这幅没尽兴还扫兴的样子，八成也是苍叶造成的。<br/>“你到底要玩到什么时候啊？”苍叶现在有了机会开口。即使对方已经结束游戏，但他敢打保票，对方还有要继续玩的意思。“今天是什么日子，你又不是不知道。”<br/>“我当然知道啦，”对方懒洋洋地说着，目前为止都没给一个睁眼。只是跨下车，双手插在口袋里从操控台上小步蹦了下来。<br/>这是一张同苍叶完全一样的脸，简直可以说一个模子刻出来的，根本找不到细微的差别。<br/>不，若真要说不懂的话，应该是瞳孔的颜色有所区别，但在这种光线下也看不出来就是了。<br/>但虽然说是同样的面孔，可气氛却很不一样，口吻，态度，举止都非常相反，但一些地方又完全一样。外人看来，他们肯定是一对双胞胎，然而这两个人并非是一起出生的双子，而是同一个人。<br/>见对方转身就朝游戏厅更深处走，苍叶顿时放下手不满的跟了上去，而对方却像是要甩开他一样，快步绕开中间的几排机器，到了赛车游戏的旁边，已经开始投币。<br/>“喂，【苍叶】！”苍叶冲对方喊出和自己一样的名字，不过那的的确确是叫对方的。只不过对方装作没听见，二话不说就跨进了模拟车坐中，苍叶只能急的一巴掌拍在了塑料车座背上，发出了闷闷的响声。<br/>“啧，”露骨的乍舌，这种事从【苍叶】口里出来并不奇怪，苍叶基本上都快听习惯了。<br/>但是不回【苍叶】终于抬头看向着急的人，荧幕的光把他一侧的眼睛和刘海勾出亮色，为他描绘上危险的气息。<br/>然而苍叶并没退缩，因为他知道现在的【苍叶】的危险，并非会施加在他身上。<br/>“不要急嘛，”【苍叶】不慌不忙的把话跑出来，转而以内游戏开始，而再度握住方向盘，看向了游戏屏幕，“看好了。”<br/>“…真是的…！”苍叶觉得自己总不能在这种地方强行把对方拽下来，而且他着急和不甘的心情肯定也已经传达给了【苍叶】，对方感受后还是这副模样，换来的回应八成是恶趣味的窃喜。<br/>【苍叶】是苍叶的一部分，他们是一个个体。他们都是苍叶，只不过被苍叶自身分隔开后，制造成了不同的存在，共同分担“苍叶”这个存在。<br/>【苍叶】是苍叶的【欲望】，是苍叶的【本能】。而这个本身只存在于苍叶脑内和心理的一部分，如今却被分离出来，有了自由的肉体。即使他们依旧彼此是一体的，但被当作个体存在的认知也越来越深。<br/>这些都是东江搞的鬼，但这些故事现在都已经成为了过去式，暂时就不说了。但不论如何，【苍叶】都独立的存在起来，即使他依旧还没决定名字，而是坚持以“苍叶”的身份活着。这点苍叶从不否认，因为他深知对方就是自己。<br/>也就是因为这样，他们才能互通感受，苍叶也就没强行对【苍叶】做出什么。因为曾经的【欲望】一直被他困在身体里，几乎没有真正以“苍叶”的身份活动过几次，甚至还被不知情的自己否认。如今有了身体，有了一定自由，【苍叶】才会经常出门吧？作为苍叶，苍叶自然是理解的。<br/>“那个家伙呢？”【苍叶】游刃有余的操控者作为操控杆的方向盘，漂亮的在屏幕内的弯道里打了个漂移，超过了一个对手后张口主动问了一个问题。<br/>苍叶知道对方在问【抑制】的事，而【抑制】也是苍叶的一部分，早已分离出来，不过最近才得到人类的肉体。至于那个身体…这也是别的故事了，苍叶现在不太想多思考这件事。<br/>“莲的话，在帮外婆采购，”苍叶放弃了一样靠在赛车车座旁，卸下一半重心支着胳膊托着腮，盯着屏幕里无限延伸的跑道和一旁的赛事的倒计时数字。<br/>“所以他才打电话和我说，你到现在都没回去啊。”<br/>莲，这是【抑制】的名字。而他早已被当作单独的个体存在，成为了实名存在的“莲”而同苍叶生活着的。【抑制】和【欲望】都是一起支撑苍叶的存在，都是维护【理智】的存在，只不过他们的关系总是会产生部分摩擦，直到现在【苍叶】也管莲成为“那个家伙”，这简直叫苍叶哭笑不得。<br/>“麻烦，”毫无反省的意思，【苍叶】嘴巴很毒的嘀咕了一句。可从苍叶角度来思考，他想【欲望】更不开心的在于【抑制】的通告吧？因为【欲望】其实并不讨厌【理智】来找他。<br/>看着沉迷游戏不可自拔的人…或者说，沉迷游戏不务正业的人…总而言之，苍叶觉得自己就和看着不回家的孩子一样，满心苦恼。这种想法也不算完全错误，虽然都是自身，一起成长，但促使【欲望】诞生出来的是自己，这样说的话，还真的有种要纠正引导对方的错觉呢。<br/>“今天可是咱们的生日啊，”苍叶弯下腰，凑到坐在下方的人的耳边，一字一句强调着，“是——生——日——！既然在家就帮外婆准备一下晚上的宴会啦。”<br/>果然没回音，苍叶目光转移过去扫了眼一旁那张同自己一模一样的脸，发现【苍叶】不知何时表情变得颜色，金色的眸子充满了要爆发的兴奋，上扬的嘴角甚至有点骇人。但这些都是因为游戏进入到最后关卡，三个弯道的决战令他兴奋和充满了要撞飞其他车子的想法。<br/>还真是对游戏过度认真呢…苍叶干巴巴的发出意味不明的鼻音十足的展现了自己憋屈的心境，无趣的收回视线直起腰。而【苍叶】则对从跑道冲出去直接跃到对面弯道的技巧发出了满足的口哨声，并对撞飞对面的车感到乐不可支。<br/>不用怀疑，【苍叶】再度打赢了游戏，他玩游戏一向很强。只是他起来后好像还没打算跟着回家，四处寻找下一个目标。<br/>“喂，够了吧？”苍叶立刻按住对方的肩，绕道他前面阻拦。耷拉下来的眉角让他看起来十足的可怜，也十足的没辙。当然如果可以，苍叶也是会生气的，但他并不想破坏这个特别的一天。<br/>【苍叶】见前面堵着人，就立刻转身后腿朝着另一个方向走去，只留下抬着手抓空的苍叶尴尬的站在原地。<br/>两枚游戏币投下去，【苍叶】单手叉腰，另一边拿起连接着机器的射击枪，回头看了眼要找自己谈了谈的【理智】，好笑起来，“花了钱换了游戏币，总该让我花完吧？”<br/>他说的太过理所当然，弄的苍叶都没能立刻开口说点什么，【苍叶】对此继续追击，“钱白花的啊？”。毕竟目前挣钱的可是苍叶自己，【抑制】和【欲望】都没有到可以完全开始找工作的状态。因此这算是一个很不讲理的痛处。<br/>苍叶气的牙痒痒，可没想到对方却一把给他塞了个枪。原来这是双人射击游戏，而【苍叶】早就拿起另一边的主控柄，用十字准星瞄准了双人模式，开枪点击了。<br/>“如果我赢了，就跟你走。”<br/>“哈？”苍叶愣住，却发现对方根本不在乎他的表情怎么扭曲，早就站在了位置上等着他。苍叶无可奈何的走过去，训了一句“这是什么台词啊”，就端起了枪。若是他不来的话，【苍叶】大概会用激将法问他是不是怕了，他觉得自己肯定会坐不住。<br/>然而游戏一开始，这个画风就朝着意料外的发展去了。<br/>当然他们本身设定就是队友，可是他们却在群体攻击时每次作出的行为都一样，打的目标一样。<br/>“喂，不要妨碍我！”<br/>“你才是，明明我在打他啊！”<br/>“都说你给我负责右边！”<br/>“他在中间我有什么办法？”<br/>当然他们都心知肚明，因为他们都是“苍叶”。他的想法，目的都会不自觉的一致。即使【欲望】的做法同【理性】有所区别，但他们在同一事情上的想法终究都是属于“苍叶”一个人的，所以最后选择的也会朝着一个方向走。<br/>即便【欲望】和【理性】在行事作风上会有所区分，也会有分歧，思想也会在抉择时与两者之间挣扎，但最终选择都会选择最好的方向。也就是说，他们现在在同一个战线上，选择的目标和方式也是目前对于游戏进度最佳的选择，因此才会采取一样的行动。<br/>“喂，这样下去可不是办法啊，”明明刚才还在说什么赢了对方就怎么样的【苍叶】，现在的的确确开始认真思考解决方案，所以在中间的空档里表态了想法，“现在不要想着大局，至少你也能知道我要干掉左边的吧？你就分担一半去想着右边，行不行啊？”<br/>苍叶不否认对方的说法，而这种时候他也能深刻的感受到【苍叶】的独立性。虽然是一体，但他们会不自觉的以一个人的身份同时思考整个游戏的过程。说到底，刚才的他们无非不是独自在玩一个游戏。<br/>若现在要一起分担战斗的话，他们既要作为一体合作，又要作为两个个体合作。<br/>曾经的他们共同一个身体，如今这样并排而行是如此的新鲜，是曾经从来没有想过的事情。<br/>“我知道啦…”苍叶应了下来，看着自己在屏幕里的那颗红色准星的移动，让自己单独思考起来。他一边不去接受【欲望】的影响，一边又探索着【欲望】的想法，给予支持。<br/>本身【欲望】的诞生也是为了他自身分担负荷。<br/>如今仅仅是这样一个小游戏，他也应该学会让【欲望】为他分担左边。<br/>战斗开始，两颗准星在屏幕的左右快速地划过。即使屏幕很小，他们也会彼此补救中间的敌人，但还是努力分担着左右两边。<br/>并排的身影，一样的面容。没人注意到他们所在的游戏厅一侧，他们俩无非不是人们眼里的一对普通的双胞胎。只不过衣服不同，梳起的发型不同。<br/>然而此时此刻，苍叶的面容上的认真也与【苍叶】如出一辙。他认真的进入到游戏里，在这个短暂的时间内和【欲望】分担着游戏的战况，陪着【欲望】享受这一刻的放松。<br/>苍叶承认，只按下扳机，看着屏幕里的敌人倒地时，他有着舒适和快感。当然这必然是这款游戏希望给玩家带来的感受，只不过苍叶觉得自己这也是映照了【欲望】的心态。因为【欲望】享受着，所以他也共享着这份游戏中击杀的酣畅淋漓，才能如此兴奋。<br/>毕竟不管是谁，都是他自己。<br/>苍叶本身就在享受这个游戏。<br/>忽然苍叶一个失手射击失败，敌人被标记出来的要害没被他打中。一来二去，巨大怪物的爪子攻击到了“他”。<br/>就在血槽下降到危险之际，【苍叶】漂亮的将标记的地方打中。随后他不光完美的战胜了左边，也对准了右边，直到怪物被打死为止。<br/>“呜哇，刚才好险…”苍叶一边看着屏幕里获胜的字样，一边松了口气。他把枪插回槽里，不好意思的看了看一旁的【欲望】，“谢啦。”<br/>【苍叶】起先看起来对这场获胜并不是很在意，但在听到道谢后，表情还是有了一点细微的变化。之间双手插入口袋中的【苍叶】侧过脸，用金色的眼眸打量了一下老实道谢的【欲望】，哼了哼鼻子并没给予很大感情上的回应。<br/>“这没什么，”【苍叶】往前稍微倾身，对苍叶浅浅的露出一抹似笑非笑的神情，飘起的尾音轻盈的落在苍叶的耳畔。<br/>“我诞生的意义本身就是为了保护你。”<br/>苍叶稍稍张开嘴，有些吃惊，但也有些感动。他的那份心情毫无保留的传达给了眼前的【欲望】，而对方像是不愿过多展现对这份感动的回应，掉头就朝着游戏厅门口走去。<br/>“刚才说的赢没赢之类的事是…怎么算的？”苍叶立刻捡起地上的背包追上去，把憋了很久的问题抛出。<br/>“啊？”【苍叶】难以置信的瞥了眼身旁的自己，嘲讽的扬起眉，抬手弹了下对方的脑门，“那种游戏可怎么算输赢啊？刚才随口说的而已。”<br/>捂着额头的苍叶傻傻的愣了一下，接着他才揉了揉脑门，嘴中念叨着“什么啊”，便很快继续追上不等他的人，一把抓住了对方胳膊。<br/>“干嘛？”<br/>“还要把你今天没帮忙的那份补上呢！”<br/>“哈？”<br/>“走啦！”这次苍叶算是强硬起来，挽着另一个自己的隔壁，强行把对方拽去了另一个方向，除了大门朝着商店街走去，“外婆还让我下班去买牛奶呢，快点跟我去买！”<br/>“喂…喂，放手啊。”<br/>虽然【苍叶】的抱怨声一直没停下，还甩不开强行捉住他的苍叶，但是他的脚步已经跟了上去。揪住胳膊的力度不自觉的缓和，两人之间逐步转换成朝着一个方向前进，垂下的胳膊变成了牵手。<br/>同样的蓝色发下，那两张面庞上映照出来的表情，是不同的活跃与无奈，但又是相同的愉悦。<br/>毕竟这是他们的生日，是苍叶的生日。<br/>而【苍叶】的愿望，只不过是让苍叶陪着自己玩一场游戏而已。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>